


All I Want For Christmas

by Basic_Spirit



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AKA: Kingdom Hearts: The Christmas Special, Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, If KH was a musical, Inspired by Music, Multi, Oblivious Sora, Set during KH3, Singing, Sorikai - Freeform, no KH3 spoilers bc I wrote this last year before there were any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basic_Spirit/pseuds/Basic_Spirit
Summary: In the midst of their search for Xehanort, Sora, Riku and Kairi decide that they need a real Christmas together this year. Sora wants everything to be perfect, Xehanort would never let that happen.





	1. Let's Have Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know what you're getting into - this story is really silly at times and pretty light; just a fun little thing I really wanted to make this holiday season. 
> 
> Here's a corresponding playlist with all the featured songs: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFtb3EtjEic&list=PLO-xp6y-ZF0Kvfzj54KKI2cxIUl1Dx8mU

Snow wasn’t something the Destiny Islands kids were used to. Their climate was tropical year round, and even though they had Christmas each year, it hardly ever felt truly authentic. It was all they’d known, so they never questioned it. This year, the three best friends were living at the Mysterious Tower while they trained - the climate was different there, and it was snowing now.  
  
Kairi was in wonder - beaming excitedly as the big puffy white flakes swirled down early one morning. “Guys, it’s snowing!” she declared. It must have been the first time she’d seen it.  
  
Sora and Riku were still in bed, more interested in sleep than the winter festivities. Kairi hopped across the room pulling socks onto her feet, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders and tearing down the stairs of Yen Sid’s tower. Sora stretched and walked over to the window, looking down at her through the window, spinning as the large flakes came down, beaming in her boots and pyjamas.  
  
“She looks so happy, Riku,” Sora looked fondly back at his best friend.  
  
“So do you,” Riku complimented him. “I’m so happy we’re all together again.”  
  
Sora turned back to look at Riku with wide eyes. “Can we - can we have a Christmas together this year?”  
  
Riku raised his eyebrows at this idea. “Really? I thought you didn’t care about Christmas. You used to be the one going around telling everyone that Santa didn’t exist.”  
  
Sora grimaced. “C’mon, Riku, that was _years_ ago, and you were the one who told me in the first place!”  
  
“You were doing it to impress me?” Riku teased.  
  
Sora gave a sheepish shrug. “Whatever! I just… I wanna have a Christmas with you guys this year. We need a break. We’ve got time!” Riku wasn’t convinced, but Sora continued to probe, “it’s a nice excuse for the two of us to get something nice for Kairi.”  
  
Riku’s starting to like the idea. He grinned. “So how are we gonna pull this off?”  
  
Sora beamed and pumped his fist. “I have no idea, but we’re gonna make it work!” He jumps up and spins around.  
  
“But Sora,” Riku pointed out, “We don’t know the first thing about Christmas!”  
  
Sora grinned slyly and walked over to his bed, pulling a big book out from under the mattress. Riku’s eyes widened. “Hey - how long have you been planning this?”  
  
Sora shrugged. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while but I didn’t think it would actually happen…”  
  
Riku looked at the book. “Are you sure? How much can a book really show?”  
  
Sora hopped up. “It’s the most wonderful time of the year,” he sang, reaching over Riku to turn the pages, pointing out a winter scene. “With the kids jingle belling and everyone telling you, be of good cheer!”  
  
Riku gave him a dubious look. “Just the three of us celebrating isn’t going to make it like this, Sora.”  
  
Sora shrugged and repeated, “It’s the most wonderful time… of the year.” He has the whole book memorized, listing off the rest of the scenes as Riku flipped through them. “There’ll be parties for hosting, marshmallows for toasting, and carolling out in the snow.” Riku considers these. Sora goes on, “There’ll be scary ghost stories and tales of the glories of Christmases long, long ago!” Riku shakes his head. “No, you’re not getting it!” Sora says, taking the book from him and turning back to the last page:  
  
“It’s the most wonderful time of the year,” he sings once more as he comes to his favourite page in the book. “There’ll be much mistletoeing and hearts will be glowing when loved ones are near!” The picture is of three adults who strangely resemble Sora and his friends in a flush-faced, warm embrace under the mistletoe. Riku’s mouth drops open a little and his heart warms; he’s starting to feel the Christmas spirit. Christmas isn’t about the weird traditions the other cultures have, it’s a reminder of the love shared between friends.  
  
Sora grabs his hand, seeing he’s convinced him and stands up. Riku’s blushing. “It’s the most wonderful time,” he sings.  
  
“It’s the most wonderful time,” Riku joins in.  
  
Together, they sing, “Oh, the most wonderful time of the year!”  
  
The song ends and Riku smiles. “Okay, I’m convinced. But you’re not going to be able to convince Master Yen Sid so easily. You better not show him that book either; I’m sure he’d be unhappy.”  
  
Sora sighed. “We’ve been training so hard lately, I’m sure he’ll let us a take week off without any travelling. I mean, we go to different worlds practically every day, I’m sure he’ll give us a couple days of rest to just stay around the tower.”  
  
“It’s worth asking,” Riku agreed. “We should tell Kairi so she gets excited, too.”   
  
“And we can let Lea in on it!” Sora beamed. “Aw, Riku, this is gonna be the best Christmas ever!”  
⚝ ⚝ ⚝  
Yen Sid was surprisingly open to the idea. He seemed like such a stern, serious man, but he was understanding that the children wanted time for themselves as well. Furthermore, it was more difficult to travel the Lanes Between with weather like this, so it would not be the end of the world to put their training on hold until the new year.  
  
When Lea got word that they’d be getting a break for the holiday season, he actually took off. From what Sora understood, he had his own friends and relatives away, and as good as it made Lea feel to be around Sora, he understood that the trio from the Destiny Islands would have a lot of realizations over this short time and didn’t want to get in their way.  Plus, as he’d said, “Miss me with that singing shit.”  
  
Sora, Kairi and Riku were excited. For the first time in a long time, they hadn’t had any work to do. Instead, they went about setting up the tower to create as much of a Christmas environment as they could. From the moogle, they bought boughs, lights, ornaments and stockings. On the huge pine trees outside Yen Sid’s tower, they put mini lights and ornaments as well. They picked the largest tree and cut it down (with some of Riku’s powerful magic) and hauled it into the front hall. This is where their presents would be.  
  
The reveal is done where Sora walks out of their room, leading the camera forwards and singing, “It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas…” he quietly sings, “everywhere you go.” He goes through all the verses as you watch Riku and Kairi putting up all their decorations.  
  
Sora sighs lovingly as Kairi hangs a wreath on the entrance. “But the prettiest sight to see…” (he’s clearly referencing her) “is the holly that will be on your own front door.”  
  
This montage is just really carefree, light and exciting for everyone. Riku and Sora bring the tree in. “It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas everywhere you go,” the two sing in unison.  
  
Focus on Sora: “There’s a tree in the grand hotel, one in the park as well. It’s the sturdy kind that doesn’t mind the snow.”  
  
The final scene of this montage is the three of them hanging their stockings over the fireplace. “It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas,” the three sing together, “Soon the bells will start.”  
  
“And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing right within your heart,” Sora sings solo, sitting down on the carpet before the fireplace between his two best friends. They embrace.  
  
“I’m so happy we could get the time off this year,” Sora beamed. “Everything going to be just perfect for us all!”  
  
“Sora, you try too hard,” Riku lightly berated him, “You don’t have to make everything perfect; it’ll be perfect as long as the three of us are together.”  
  
At this point, White Christmas is playing in the background. “Yeah, we just have to take things as they come,” Kairi points out.  
  
“But there’s no harm in dreaming – ” Sora protested.  
  
“Sora!” They both cut him off. “You’re just gonna stress yourself out,” Riku reminded him. “Let it happen, you don’t have to be in control of everything.”  
  
Sora blushed. “Sorry, I just want the best for you guys… oh! I almost forgot, what about presents? What are we going to get for each other?”  
  
Kairi and Riku exchanged a glance. “Oh, uh…” Kairi looked down. “I hadn’t thought of anything much. I’d be happy with pretty much anything…”  
  
Sora was as intense as ever. “Naw, we should make up wish lists so we all get exactly what we want! I want to get you guys so many presents! We can all go to the other worlds to a shopping mall and sneak around to buy each other presents - oh, it’s going to be so fun!”  
  
“We’ve got to get a little bit of time to make up our lists, don’t we?” Riku questioned. “I mean, I haven’t thought about what _I_ wanted in…”  
  
“In years,” Kairi finished for him. “Well, that’ll give us something to do while we wait for Christmas to come.”  
  
“Okay,” Sora beamed, so much Christmas cheer in his little body. “Okay!”  
  
Cut to a montage of the calendar flipping by, into December now. Kairi’s in their room with the window fogged up, sitting in the little window box watching Riku and Sora spar in the snow. She’s wearing leg warmers and looks very 80s (but like, a cute spinoff). She sits back, looking at a blank paper before her labelled _Christmas List_ with nothing on it.  On the wall, the three of them have their pictures framed on the wall in their training robes. She takes Sora’s off the wall and dances around their bedroom with it in her hands.  
  
She sings, “Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special…” Honestly, Sora has broken her trust and left her behind so many times behind, she doesn’t expect less.  
  
But the issue is, she knows that she loves him. She’s had a crush on Sora for so long, and she knows this year she’s gonna fall for him again. “Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it, with a note saying, “I love you,” I meant it.” Now I know what a fool I’ve been, but if you kissed me now, I know you’d fool me again.”  
  
In her heart, Kairi knows she just wants Sora to love her. She’s afraid of being hurt again. “Face of a lover with a fire in his heart,” she continues to sing, a little sad, “a man undercover but you tore me apart.”  
  
“Dammit, Sora,” she sits down against the wall, holding the picture to her chest. “I just want you to realize…” she frowns but then rubs her eyes and puts the picture back up. “You’re such a good friend though…” She crawls into bed for the night, dreaming of Christmas. 


	2. The Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed posting yesterday :( So I think I'm going to post two chapters today... we'll see...

Zoom out on Kairi in her room again and the calendar fades in, jumping ahead to the 20th of December. The Destiny Trio are at a normal modern mall, all in ugly Christmas sweaters. It’s so decorated, people are bustling everywhere. _Sleigh Ride_ plays in the background. “Okay, so we’ve each got a piece of the other two wish lists,” Sora announced, happy he’s achieved this much control. Riku and Kairi have come up with meaningless possessions (they both only really want one thing, but they both know Sora’s not going to pick up on it). “We’ll do two hours of shopping, then meet here, find the gummi ship in the parking lot, and go home and stay home until Christmas Day!”  
  
Both Riku and Kairi conceded to this. The things Sora had on his wishlist were things he’d needed, but he’d had trouble coming up with them, too. They like to blend in with the normies at the mall; keyblades are so far from their consciousness as they run around, picking out sweaters and soaps and markers for each other, paying with their “debit cards” and communicating with their “cell phones.” Sora loves the hustle and bustle of the last minute Christmas shopping; he can be so domestic for a modern hero.  
  
When they’re done, Kairi and Riku hop in the back of the gummi ship with their bags and Sora takes the wheel (he’s the only one who can drive) and flies them home. The gummi ship is hard to operate when it snows out - it messes with the GPS - so the kids haven’t been looking forward to snow that much. But as soon as they’re through the portal, they all let out a cheer; they’ve got everything they need for a Christmas at the Mysterious Tower.  
  
They get inside and hide their gifts and light a huge fire in their fireplace. “Oh the weather outside is frightful,” all three sing, “but the fire is so delightful. And since we’ve no place to go, let it snow let it snow let it snow!”  
  
Another calendar flip over, it’s the 21st and huge white flakes are coming down. “It doesn’t show signs of stopping,” Sora sings, “and I’ve brought lots of corn for popping. The lights are turned way down low. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!”  
  
The snow piles up on the windows and the three kids are still lounging in their “family” room with the big Christmas tree all dressed up now, and all their presents labelled and wrapped beneath it. Mickey was there talking to Riku and dropping off his presents for the three young keyblade wielders. He sings (well, not really sings, he’s just talking in his normal voice but with a little rhythm) to Riku, “When we finally say goodnight, how I’ll hate going out in the storm. But if you really hold me tight…” he jumps up and hugs onto Riku, pulling him down. Riku flushes red with shame but Kairi and Sora giggle at him. “All the way home I’ll be warm!” Mickey finishes.  
  
“The fire is slowly dying,” Sora goes on as the sun goes down on the 21st, “and there won’t be more goodbye-ing…”  
  
“As long as you love me so,” Kairi quietly and mournfully sings.  
  
“Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!” The three sing together and then smile and collapse onto a pile of cushions.  
  
“Three days until Christmas…” Sora marvels. “We’re almost there…”  
  
Later that night, Riku is sitting outside, his cheeks rosy and all bundled up. A little ways away, Sora and Kairi are building a snowman. It’s dark outside but there are some big old street lamps around the base of the tower, and all the bushes and trees are filled up with multicolour lights.  
  
“Stockings are hung with care, the children sleep with one eye open,” Riku sings quietly and it seems like it’s just another typical _getting ready for Christmas_ song. “But now there’s more than toys at stake, ‘cause I’m older now, but not done hoping…”  
  
He gets up and walks through the snow. “Each year, I ask for many different things, but now I know what my heart wants you to bring…” He can’t help but stare at Sora a little ways away, his face red and his smile gleaming.  
  
“So please just fall in love with me!” Riku reveals, “this Christmas. There’s nothing else that you will need this Christmas.” He grabs a string of lights off a pine and coils it around himself. “It won’t be wrapped under a tree, I want something that lasts forever…” Sora spins over to him, in the middle of a snowball fight with Kairi, bumping into Riku, stumbling, and successfully tangling both of them in the lights. Chest to chest, Riku sings to Sora, “so kiss me on this cold December night.”  
  
For a second, the both of them stare at each other, questioning if the other’s going to do it. But Sora shakes himself out of the lights, smiling and teasing, “you’re silly, Riku.” Riku gives the camera an exhausted look.  
  
Back inside the house, Riku helps Sora and Kairi dust the snow off them. “A tree that smells of pine, a house that’s filled with joy and laughter.” He looks up at the little berries over the door frame. “The mistletoe says stand in line.”  
  
“What’s that?” Sora asks cluelessly and Kairi laughs.  
  
“Loneliness is what I’ve captured…” Riku says sadly. “Oh, but this evening could be a holy night, so let’s cozy up by the fireplace and dim those Christmas lights…”  
  
Riku and Kairi are on the same page now, back in the main room with Sora there in between them. “So please just fall in love with me this Christmas!” Riku sings.  
  
“There’s nothing else that we will need this Christmas,” Kairi joins in.  
  
“It won’t be wrapped under a tree, we want something that lasts for ever,” the two sing together.  
  
Riku finishes, “so kiss me on this cold December night.” Sora is still cluelessly lying on his back, reading his Christmas book again.  
  
“They call that the season of giving, I’m here, I’m yours for the taking,” Kairi and Riku sing. “They call that the season of giving, I’m here... “  
  
“I’m yours…” Riku finishes quietly, and the last chord falls without Sora catching on.  
  
Sora jumps up. “Well, I’m pooped. I’m off to bed, see you guys in the morning!” he smiles, waves, and ascends the stairs.  
  
Kairi can’t help but laugh. “He is so clueless,” she says with wonder. “I didn’t know you felt that way about him -”  
  
“I thought I was being obvious,” Riku hit himself in the head. “Whatever, he’s yours.”  
  
Kairi smiles. “No, silly. I want _both_ of you.” Riku furrows his brow, but Kai goes on: “Wouldn’t that be nice? The three of us, all in love, being all cute and romantic?”  
  
Riku’s heart stirred. “I thought you didn’t like _me_ like that.”  
  
Kairi shrugged. “Well, I do. How about, this year, if Sora isn’t ready, the two of us can do something. I mean, all I want is a little kissing, a little cuddling… it is cuffing season, y’know.”  
  
Riku laughs and takes Kairi’s hand. “Y’know what? That doesn’t sound bad.”


	3. Hope is Lost

The kids are all in bed, their room dark and warm. It’s very quiet except for the wind howling the snow swirling outside. There’s a soft focus shift onto the clock on the wall, ticking softly and showing two minutes to midnight. There is soft guitar music playing O Come O Come Emmanuel; it’s very austere.  
  
All of a sudden, the music stops. You can hear footsteps running up the stairs and their door is thrown open. Yen Sid is there with a candlestick, his eyes bugging and beady. “Children, wake up!”  
  
The music rapidly becomes panicked as Sora and his friends blearily rub their eyes. “What’s happening?” Riku is the first one on his feet.  
  
Yen Sid is terrified. “We’ve detected Xehanort’s activity in many worlds. I think this may be his time to strike.”  
  
Kairi gives a scared little gasp. “You can’t be serious…” Riku said quietly.  
  
“If we don’t stop him now, he will assemble his thirteen darknesses before we can have our seven lights,” Yen Sid seriously said. “You all must leave at once; I’ve contacted Mickey and Lea as well. It’s dangerous out there, but we all must split up. That’s our greatest chance of catching him.”  
  
Sora’s heart was quaking. He was scared of Xehanort, but beyond that, he was angry. He’d worked so long for everything to be perfect, and now his Christmas was over…  
  
“It’s so snowy out!” Kairi looked at the blizzard outside. “How are we going to make it?”  
  
“Riku and Kairi, you will have to take the Lane Between,” he instructed. “Those worlds that have been reconnected are the safest to get to now. However, many worlds are still out of reach. Sora, this means you must take the gummi ship. You’re the only one with enough experience to drive it in these conditions.”  
  
Sora straightened up, his sense of duty strong. “Yes, Master.”  
  
So Kairi, Riku and Sora dressed in silence, donning their battle gear. There was a terrible air in their room; they knew things were about to go wrong. Their regular training clothes hadn’t been worn in so long, Sora couldn’t help but feel focused putting on his gloves again.  
  
Kairi took both boys and hugged them tight before they left the bedroom. “Please, be safe…” she whispered emotionally. “Don’t lose sight of what matters… that’s what he wants…”  
  
Sora and Riku nodded dutifully, and the three descended down the steps. Waiting by the door, Yen Sid held armoured armbands. “This task is more real than any you have ever performed. Take this armour, each of you. Use it if you need them.” He smiled somewhat fondly. “It was about time you all got your armour, anyway. Think of it as an early Christmas present.”  
  
Sora slipped the metal band onto his arm and struck the button with his palm. In a burst of light, his armour appeared over his body, covering him safely. “Wow…” he quietly mused at the wonder.  
  
“Now, hasten,” Yen Sid instructed. “We haven’t much time to lose -”  
  
Kairi and Riku donned their armour, too, and the two raised their keyblades into the sky, each opening a portal to another world.  
  
Sora went over to the gummi ship and hopped in, but it felt terribly empty without any companions. How could his heart be his guiding key if he had so many conflicting emotions inside him? He started the ship, dusting the snow off the windshield, and shakily taking it into the sky. The young boy who was usually so heartstrong could barely see through the thick snow coming down towards him. In his heart, he willed the link to open - he willed himself to be drawn to Xehanort.  
  
He was going to hunt this man down, kill him, and get home in time for Christmas with his friends.  
  
Finally. His determination paid off and a huge link opened in front of him. Entering it, it was unlike any other path he’d been on - it was dark and turbulent. Now he was seeing why Yen Sid thought it was so dangerous to fly during storms.  
  
Tiny black heartless ships swarmed around him, and nobodies, and unversed. A full frontal assault. There was so much darkness in the world; Xehanort was on the rise.  
  
After an unnerving trip, Sora popped out into Cité des Cloches, the church bells ringing and snow on all the rooftops. Uneasily, he brought the gummi ship down on a far hill, getting out and removing his armour. “Where’s he hiding…” he said quietly to himself, drawing his keyblade. He knew he wouldn’t have drawn himself to this sleeping world for no reason - something big must have been there.  
  
It was so quiet in town - midnight, two days before Christmas. Stalking the alleys, Sora could hear choral hymns from the huge cathedral nearby, warm light painting the stained glass windows from within. He entered hesitantly.  
  
Inside, a boys choir was singing, with a few people scattered around the pews. He knew if Xehanort was going to be anywhere, it was going to be to spoil other people’s goodwill. After all, darkness was drawn to light. Sora snuck through the shadows, trying not to disturb the townspeople who were in for a quick midnight prayer. Ascending the spiral staircases, Sora found himself in the loft of the church. It was so quiet; it seemed too peaceful. He took a moment to gaze out the window at the sleeping Christmas town and sighed to himself. What he wouldn’t give to have Kairi and Riku by his side.  
  
Maybe it was the tiredness kicking in, maybe it was the song the choir was singing, but Sora had a moment of weakness, sitting down by a candle. From his pocket, he withdrew the good luck charm Kairi had made him those years ago. “I’m coming back to you guys,” he whispered, feeling sad. “I promise…”  
  
The rest of the night, he searched the town for any trace of Xehanort tirelessly.  
  
 _But found nothing._  
  
At about noon the next day, exhaustion was hitting him. The Parisians were all around, dressed in their traditional Christmas garb, and Sora was trying his best to fit it. Still, he was getting too tired to be vigilant - he knew he needed to get some sleep if he was going to continue at all today. As much as he didn’t want to waste time, he knew himself, and he knew he would drop into a dead sleep any minute.  
  
So back into the church rafters he went. His friend Quasimodo, who’d left to see the world, had had a little lounge up there, yes, and Sora was certain that it would not be a problem for him to crash there for an hour or two. He yawned hard climbing the stairs.  
  
Quietly, he found the small mattress with blankets over it and took off his heavy winter jacket. His body was heavy with tiredness and he lay down, swaddling himself in blankets. He was so ready to sleep.  
  
It wasn’t long until he’d dozed off. His whole body was so tired but he didn’t want to sleep long. He blacked out quickly.  
  
Of course, when he woke up, it was dark out. Of course he’d slept the rest of the day. Of course he’d wasted his second last day before Christmas. He shook himself out of sleep quickly, grabbing his coat and mentally berating himself. The choir boys were singing again but Sora couldn’t help but feel distressed - he was almost out of time, and his chances of defeating Xehanort before Christmas were dwindling.  
  
A quick check to his cell phone showed that Kairi and Riku had been trying to get in touch with him all day - they’d both visited multiple worlds, but neither of them had seen Xehanort. Kairi found and beat up Xigbar, but there was no sign of the one they really wanted. Until they found him, they were ordered not to return home.  
  
Sora let out an anguished cry when he discovered this news. “Xehanort!” he angrily cried.  
  
And just like that, an ancient voice crackled from behind him: “Well well, my boy, it seems you really have lost your mark.”  
  
Sora whirled around, keyblade summoned in an instant, just in his t-shirt, shorts, and socks, and ran right at Xehanort, who was standing behind him in all his grandeur. Sora ran at full force, no thinking needed, and rammed the keyblade right into his side.  
  
But it went right through him. Xehanort gave an ungodly laugh and teased, “you should try listening to your head instead of your heart.”  
  
Sora fell back, breathing heavily. _Of course_ he wasn’t really there. “Why are you doing this?” Sora yelled.  
  
“To tear you and your friends apart,” he nonchalantly admitted. “Who knew it would be so easy to break you, Sora. All I had to do was take away something you’d tried so hard for.”  
  
“Just tell me where you are!” Sora yelled.  
  
“You’ll know,” is all Xehanort said before he faded out of existence.  
  
Sora dressed quickly, still distressed, running out of the church and back to the gummi ship. Of course his heart had lead him here; he just wanted a traditional Christmas. He needed to be playing smarter, not harder, if he actually wanted to catch Xehanort in time to be back for Christmas. So he sprinted into the Gummi ship, trying to convince himself _he would know_ where Xehanort was. He sat behind the wheel, wracking his tired brain. He went to call Riku to ask what he thought, but couldn’t get a connection.  
  
Sitting in the Gummi ship, Sora felt defeated. Everything he’d tried so hard for was going to be lost in a matter of days - Xehanort would ruin their Christmas without even doing anything. It fueled Sora’s rage even more.  
  
The Keyblade Graveyard. Of course! That’s where Xehanort always seemed to be - he seemed to believe that was the place that all great events had to conspire.  
  
Well, good thing he was there now - Sora was going to put him in his grave once and for all!  
  
He smashed the gummi ship into gear and rocketed off. The sky was just the faintest bit light – it was only a few hours until Christmas Eve, he was out of time…


	4. Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys!! I thought I'd posted this in time but I only saved it as a draft :( A little late now, but better late than never!

Just like that, he was off. It was another rough journey, heartless about, but Sora was determined. The barren desert came up onto his map and Sora broke through the sky but was instantly engulfed in fat flakes, choppy chinooks and tough turbulence. He gripped the wheel tighter and eased the ship down as much as he could - his landing was rough into the thick snow.  
  
He already knew how cold it was, so before he even got out of his ship, he armoured up. Outside, it was deserted. The high bleak buffs were barely visible from the thick snow around him. He pulled out his keyblade, summoning a light at its tip to help him find his way through the storm. He had to get to the opening where all the keys lay - that’s where Xehanort would be.  
  
And sure enough, with the keys forming humps under the snow, he saw Xehanort standing, cape flapping, his hands behind his back. Sora swelled with pride and he picked up his pace, raising his key over his shoulder, running, sliding in the snow and bowling a huge ball of light towards the ancient master.  
  
“Xehanort!” Sora yelled again, and this time, the Master drew his keyblade and he knew it was real. His blast of light was easily stopped by a barrier of darkness. The snow swirled away from the ground between them, clearing to the dead dirt, clearing to reveal the ancient dead keys around them.  
  
Sora in his armour was glowing. Xehanort was expressionless, pure darkness. He wanted nothing more than to make this young lad his newest vessel, but not yet, this was only a step in his plan. Luckily, he knew Sora wasn’t clever enough to figure that out himself.  
  
“Well, you found me,” he croaked. “A pity you won’t make it to Christmas.”  
  
“You have no idea!” Sora yelled.  
  
A vicious battle ensued. Keyblades crashed. Sora fought as he’d never fought before; his heart was beating so fast inside him, all the ties coming together and pushing him onwards.  
  
But Xehanort didn’t seem to tire. It felt like hours, although it must not have been that long. Sora was getting tired - sweat dripped into his eyes, his fingers and toes were numb from the cold. He couldn’t stop shaking and his movements were getting less and less precise. As much as he hated to admit it, he was losing.  
  
But finally - he landed one hit on Xehanort, knocking the key away from him, and instantly hitting him with two Ars Solums right in a row. He was doing it.  
  
Xehanort swirled, his cape flapping in this wind, and he summoned no name again, blocking any further attacks from Sora. There was a look in his eye that might have been fear, but he disappeared into a puff of darkness.  
  
Sora let out an anguished cry and fell to his knees, leaning on his keyblade as a crutch. He was spent; constantly losing health, completely exhausted. He fell onto his back and snow fell down around him. He’d done it. He hit Xehanort.  
  
The howling wind forced him to get up and he limped back to the gummi ship, now covered in snow. He dusted it off and forced himself in, shaking terribly. He removed his armour and tried to start the gummi ship, but it sputtered and misfired. “No…” he whispered, trying again, “no, this can’t be happening!” The light sputtered on, but it doesn’t start. “It can’t be broken, it runs on smiles! Look, I’m happy, I beat Xehanort, I get to go home to see my friends, right?” he tried to force a grin but it doesn’t work. He leans back in exhaustion, just wanting to sleep but not wanting to give up.  
  
He dug out a blanket from the back of the ship, wrapping himself, lighting his keyblade again, getting out his phone. He tried to call Yen Sid but can’t get through - he tries Riku too, to no avail, but he can get to Kairi.  
  
“Oh my gosh, Sora, are you okay?”  
  
“Kairi -” he’s distraught, “I did it, I fought Xehanort, but he disappeared! A-and now the gummi ship won’t start - I’m at the keyblade graveyard but it’s snowing really hard -”  
  
“Yen Sid just called me and Riku,” she said with panic. “He said the threat’s mysteriously gone away! W-we can go home now!”  
  
Sora’s phone’s starting to cut out and tears roll down his cheek. “I-I can’t start the gummi ship, Kairi. I don’t know why - and I can’t get in touch with Yen Sid…”  
  
“Sora, it’ll be okay,” Kairi sounded worried. “Just get home when you can, okay?”  
  
“I’m trying, Kai…” he leaned back. “I… I’ll call you when I can.”  
  
Kairi hesitated. “Be safe, okay? I’m thinking of you…”  
  
“You too,” Sora frowned as the phone cut out. He lay back and covered his eyes, still looking exhausted. His hair is mussed and he wraps himself in the blanket and leans the seat back. The ship is very dark.  
  
Sadly, he sings with no music, “I’ll be home for Christmas… you can plan on me. Please have snow and mistletoe and presents by the tree.”  This wind howls somberly around him; even in success, he has failed. He feels so unsafe. “Christmas eve will find me here…” It must’ve been midnight by now. “Where the love light gleams. I’ll be home for Christmas if only in my dreams.”  
  
He closes his eyes and tears roll down his cheek - he just can’t be happy at a time like this. He misses his friends so much - not just Kairi and Riku, but Donald and Goofy and everyone else he’s met along the way… Now, strings come in and an orchestral version plays as Sora starts to cry. This is really powerful and new for him, since Sora always has to be so happy, and this is one of the few times he’s really just _sad._  
  
All he can think about are his friends. He doesn’t even care about Xehanort, or the keyblade, or the presents. He just wants to be back home cuddled up with Kairi and Riku. The two appear and sing the last half of the verse with the strings: “Christmas eve will find us here, where the love light gleams. You’ll be home for Christmas, if only in our dreams.”  
  
Sora falls into a feverish sleep, tears drying on his face. He can’t stop thinking about how much he misses his friends. He just wants their arms around him, he was Kairi and Riku. When he wakes up he’s shocked to find the gummi ship, running, warm, the snow melted right off the ship. Chip and Dale are inside and show up on the screen. “Hiya, Sora, let’s get you home, stat!”  
  
Sora sits up in disbelief. “How’d we get power back?”  
  
“The gummi is powered by your emotions -” Dale explains. “Even when you’re sad!”  
  
Now Sora is filled with wonder. “We - we can go home?”  
  
“Of course!” The chipmunks say. “Let’s go!”  
  
Sora jumps up behind the wheel, suddenly realizing what he wants. “Guys - I want to be with Kairi and Riku. I like them! Do you - do you think I can get to them in time?”  
  
They start up the ship, lifting off. Sora sings, “I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever. Make my wish come true… all I want for Christmas is you!” He sings it and even though it’s a shaky trip, he’s happy. The health on the ship is really high.  
  
He finally arrives at the Mysterious Tower, but the conditions here are hardly perfect. It’s still snowing, and Sora’s starting to lose control of the ship. He knows it’s going to be a shaky landing…  
  
As his song ends, there’s an instant transition to Kairi and Riku sitting in their living room, looking down, flopped on couches. “Christmas,” Riku sings, and Kairi joins him, “the snow’s coming down!” Riku repeats and Kairi sings the refrains, “We’re watching it fall. Lots of people around. Baby, please come home.”  
  
“They’re singing deck the halls,” Riku’s solo comes next. “But it’s not like Christmas at all. I remember when you were here, and all the fun we had last year.” They both sing a chorus of pleases, then together sing, “Baby, please come home!”  
  
Their song gets cut off with a loud crash above them. Kairi jumps into Riku’s arms as the lights flicker. They hear a familiar yell and another crash, and all of a sudden, there is a puff of ash from the fireplace, and then a sooty Sora tumbles out. He looked up in relief at his two friends. “Did I make it?”  
  
The two run up and embrace him, not caring about the soot. “Just in time, Sora!” Riku beams.  
  
Realization of Sora’s wish dawns on his face as he remembers. “Guys, while I was away - I thought about what I really want. And… well, I don’t really know how it would work, but I… I kinda have a crush on both you guys. I have it in my heart to love you both, I promise I just…” he blushed and rubbed the soot off his face. “Sorry.”  
  
“Sora,” Kairi smiled warmly. “We understand. We feel the same.” Sora notices that Riku and Kairi are already holding his hands.  
  
And so they got their wish. The three spent Christmas eve curled together by the fire as Yen Sid got the gummi ship off the roof. Peace was restored once more. Day turned to night and they couldn't keep themselves off each other. Sora wanted to kiss them, but he wasn’t ready yet. They sat with Yen Sid in their living area, the fire burning, the windows fogged, the stocking by the fireplace, snow coming down thickly outside. _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_ plays softly and mildly in the background. The whole room is kind of pink with the old-style mini lights from their tree. Yen Sid reads _The Night Before Christmas_ to them, and they feel like kids again. Once it gets late, he heads up to his dorm and leaves the three teens together.  
  
Kairi smiles and strings come in behind her. “At my house, we always used to open one present on Christmas eve, so I’m going to give you guys mine now.” She reached under the tree and dug out three small boxes, handing one to Sora, one to Riku, and keeping one for herself. They open them to reveal matching necklaces with those soft little wayfinder stars, a thin cut out in yellow gold for Sora, rose gold for Kairi, and silver for Riku.  
  
“Because wherever you do, I’m always with you,” she smiles shyly. Then she sings, “Silver and gold, silver and gold, everyone wishes for silver and gold. How can you measure its worth? Just by the pleasure it gives here on earth…” she drawls and tussles both her boyfriends’ (god, she loves thinking of them in this way) hair and pulls them both into an embrace.  
  
She gets on her feet and starts dancing around them in her pyjamas. “Silver and gold, silver and gold, means so much more when I see silver and gold decorations on every Christmas tree.”

The three dreamily look over at their tree and notice how evenly its divided into their three colours. “We are going to be together forever,” Kairi promises them.  
  
Riku suddenly gets a look and grabs Sora’s face, pulling him in for a kiss, Sora’s first kiss. Sora blushes as Riku suddenly goes and kisses Kairi too, and then Sora follows suit, kissing her too. There’s a shot of all their hair down from the top, silver and gold and red. They try a three-way kiss which doesn’t really work, but they’re still so relieved. This has been a long time coming.  
  
After this, they all run up to bed and jump under the covers. The next morning, the sun rises over the snow. Santa had visited them and as they ran back down the stairs, their stockings were stuffed, and even more presents were under the tree. They were all thrilled, and there’s a montage of them all opening their gifts as a choral arrangement of _The First Noel_ plays.  
  
Elsewhere, everyone else is happy - Lea is in Hollow Bastion with his family, sipping a hot drink and smiling. Terra, Aqua and Ven are together as well, in a big stone house with high windows, going through their own Christmas stuff.

Sora, Riku and Kairi hold hands in their front lawn as the Christmas star shines in the sky. As the song ends, they all wave and Sora cheers, “Merry Christmas, everybody!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! Merry christmas & happy holidays :)


End file.
